Introductions
by Wootmeister
Summary: General O'Neill updates Major Davis on upcoming changes to the SGC. Takes place in the same universe as Sanctuary, tiny amount of crossover SG/Sanctuary universe
1. Chapter 1

Fic based on the time between seasons 8 and 9. There is a small amount of crossover with Sanctuary, but it is pretty minimal. As always, the only character I own are the ones I create, and they get to play in a world owned by someone else. Enjoy :)

* * *

Paul Davis walked briskly through the corridors of the SGC. He was almost going to miss meetings with General O'Neill when he moved to Washington. And this particular meeting was scheduled not an emergency, did not involve the imminent ending of the world or budgets, so it looked to be a good day. He would reserve judgement until after the meeting, but was at least cautiously hopeful that this might well turn out to be a boring day in Cheyenne Mountain. As liaison between the Pentagon and the SGC part of his job included keeping the Pentagon informed of changes in personnel, which sounded like a nice safe topic for the day. As it was, he wasn't going to uncross his toes until he was at least 10k from the facility.

"Davis! There you are, we have a full morning of transfers and appointments and other stuff to discuss" General O'Neill appeared at the end of the corridor, looking slightly harassed and beckoning him into the office.

"Sir" Paul increased his speed and sat in the proffered chair. O'Neill quickly shut the door and sat down on the other side of the desk with a sigh.

"Daniel's after me" he said in response to Pauls questioning look, shuffling the papers on his desk into some kind of order.

"Ah." That did explain a lot.

"So. Lets start with the medical personnel." Jack flicked through the papers and pulled out the relevant file, flipping a copy to Davis. "Dr Brightman is going on maternity leave in 2 months, and has requested a transfer on her return."

Paul nodded, making a note in the margin of the report. "Understandable"

"Yeah. And Dr Harper is being shipped out to Atlantis on the Daedalus's next trip" it was only because Davis had had so much practice reading expressions that he saw the slight tightening around the generals eyes. Losing two experienced MDs so close together would be enough of a reason for concern but Paul wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Another note in his margin.

"That leaves the SGC a bit light on doctors..." he said, watching O'Neills expression carefully. It didn't alter.

"Doc Warner's returning from the military base. And our new CMO is starting when Brightman leaves.

Paul skimmed the report "Dr Carolyn Lam"

"Yep"

Paul looked up, concerned. "Sir, I realise its not my place but... General Landry is going to be the new commander of this base."

"Yep" Jacks face was totally unreadable. The guy had a poker face like no other.

"With all due respect sir, are these appointments wise?"

"Landry was the only choice for commander. There was no-one else Hammond would appoint that the IOA would even come close to accepting. And Lam is by far the most qualified MD around. Our second choice, Keller, doesn't have the same experience level and is more of a geneticist while Lams specialties include infectious disease. We're pretty much covered for geneticists here." His face was still carefully bland.

Paul nodded, accepting that that was all the explanation he was going to get.

"So, medicine covered. We then have a Dr Tegan Magnus. New appointment. Xenobiologist. IOA has finally seen reason that we need someone skilled in this area rather than continuing to take up medical time with it and actually loosened the purse strings a little." Jack flicked over a page. "She has plenty of experience in related areas, and can liaise with microbiology when needed. Starts in 4 weeks."

Another nod and note.

"And then Dr Jackson is heading out to Atlantis with the Daedalus. We have plenty of archaeologists but are still trying to find a linguist with the necessary diplomatic skills. The ones we have seen so far have been a bit too... geeky."

Well, that went some way to explaining the general's tension over the Daedalus. And possibly why he was so keen to avoid Dr Jackson.

"Yes sir. Any other changes?"

O'Neills lips quirked. "That not enough for you Davis? Actually, one more. Lt Colonel Mitchell will be joining as the new leader of SG-1. He's arriving some time after Landry."

Paul nodded, knowing that it had only been a matter of time before Mitchell joined the SGC following Jacks promise that he could do anything he wanted if he got fit again. It had just happened faster than anyone thought would be possible. The colonel would be one to watch.

"Got it sir"

O'Neill sat back, scooting his chair away from the desk "Going to be lots of fun around here" he said with a small smirk, expression showing that he was fully aware that Davis would be attempting to calculate the chaos so many changes in senior staff could make in a place like the SGC.

"Yes sir" Paul replied, faint resignation in his voice.

A boring day today perhaps, but it gave him a glimpse of a less peaceful future. With a lot more paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel shoved his glasses further up his nose and turned the light to shine more fully on the parchment in front of him. He had been struggling with this particular translation on and off for days and was determined to beat it, he just needed a few hours of uninterrupted peace...

"Danny boy!" Daniel let his head hit the desk with an audible thump. Ah well, maybe tomorrow...

"Jack"

"How's it goin'?" Jack leaned against the bench opposite the desk, absentmindedly picking up a vase and turning it in his hands

"It's not. Please put that down"

He didn't.

Daniel sighed and took off his glasses. "Bored?"

"Yup. Paperwork sucks"

"One of the privileges of command"

"Yeah, well, Landry can enjoy it. I'm on paper-strike"

Daniel opened his mouth, considered it for a moment then decided it wasn't worth the effort. Jack grinned.

"When is Landry starting?"

"Few weeks. Then Lam soon after. Then Mitchell." That was about as specific as Jack was likely to get in this mood.

Daniel winced. While the future base commanders relationship with the future CMO wasn't well known, there wasn't much that didn't get back to Daniel at some point. Plus, Sam had once lived on the same base as the then Colonel Landry and his young daughter.

"Did you really think through hiring both of them?" he asked

"They are the best. The SGC should have no less than the best. Especially with Atlantis poaching"

Daniel ignored the dig at his imminent departure and studied Jacks face. It was too blank for total innocence. When Jack O'Neill looked that innocent you could be sure he wasn't. Someone, somewhere was getting played, set up or manipulated. Knowing that fathers and their children were a sensitive topic Daniel decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and hope that the situation worked out in a peaceful way. Having the CMO murder the commander would not look good in a report to the President, and would create whole mountains of paperwork for Jack himself, so he must be pretty confident of a good outcome. Or of Lam's ability to cover up her tracks.

"When's the other scientist starting?"

"Dr Magnus? Three weeks."

"I'm sure I recognise that name" Daniel muttered

Jack put the vase down and started making a paper aeroplane out of a post-it note. "Probably seen it in Carter's office" he said

"Why would Sam have the name of a xenobiologist in her office?"

"Dr Helen Magnus" Jack paused for effect "is Carter's aunt. Dr Tegan Magnus is her daughter. We get Magnus junior. Carter has a book on extrapolations of potential evolutionary paths outside this solar system written by Magnus senior in her lab. Possibly a Christmas present."

Daniel blinked at him. "Really?"

"Are you referring to the fact that Carter has relatives, that said relatives sound as technobabbly as she does or that I got all those big words out in one sentence?"

"The third one"

Jack tossed his miniature plane at Daniel and turned to leave. "Oh, you get to show Lam around when she starts. I'm not getting Landry to do that, he will probably still be getting lost as it is."

"Yeah, and the base might explode if you did" Daniel muttered, reaching for his glasses again.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a slight commotion at the end of his corridor, and Jack frowned, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. Two unscheduled off world activations in one night, one of them involving SG-4 coming in hot and needing emergency medical treatment. He was so not in the mood for whichever group of scientists were bearing down on him with requests or complaints. Although, the people approaching his office were wearing military boots. And one of them had a British accent...

With a startled yelp Jack jumped to his feet and managed to reach the door just as two airmen arrived, escorting a young woman.

She had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, looked slightly nervous and had shockingly familiar blue eyes. He couldn't help grinning, and she smiled in response and stuck out her hand.

"Tegan Magnus"

"Jack O'Neill"

"Pleasure to meet you sir"

"And you" he motioned her into the office. She sat, looking curiously at the pictures on the walls.

"Sorry about all the..." he waved his hands at the paperwork strewn over his desk. "It's been a long day."

"Its 9:30 in the morning" she pointed out, a little carefully as though afraid she wasn't supposed to.

He smiled again "Yesterday hasn't ended yet." He shut the door and sat opposite her.

"I'll give you the grand tour in a few. Find the place ok?"

"Well, the gates and the guards and the subtly half hidden gun positions gave me a clue that I was in the right area"

"Only half hidden? Damn..." Jack gathered a few files together and passed them across. "Read these. You clear on your job description?"

"Study alien flora and fauna?"

"Pretty much. With the possibility of being hunted by said fauna, locals taking a disliking to your clothing or hair colour, alien invasions, plagues..." he tailed off meaningfully.

Tegan smiled "Sounds like my last job. Minus the alien incursions" she frowned slightly "and the whole galactic travel by wormhole thing."

"You'll get used to it" Jack said, standing.

"Absolutely. Who wouldn't? I've been reading physics books in preparation. I am now nearly half way through Stephen Hawkins 'A Brief History of Time'. Hopefully on the third read through it will actually make some sense."

He shook his head "Are you sure you're related to Carter?"

"I didn't get the physics gene" she followed him out of the office and down the corridor.

"Everywhere pretty much looks the same but you'll get the hang of it soon enough" Jack waved his hand to the left "this level is pretty much all administration."

He led her around the base, pointing out important sections and exits, all the while cheerfully assuring her she wouldn't remember her way around at all.

"And finally, your office" he pushed a grey door open, revealing a grey room. "Your stuff will arrive sometime in the next hour or so, so you can get settled. Then spend some time getting familiar with the systems and go through some relevant files. Then in a few weeks you can start going off world as part of SG-22."

Tegan nodded, looking a bit overwhelmed.

Jack quirked his lips in a small smile, recognising the shell-shocked look most new staff wore for the first week or so working on the base. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you sir" she turned in a circle taking in her new lab "I'm gonna need posters..."


	4. Chapter 4

"General Landry sir, it's a pleasure to meet you"

The airman waiting at the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain saluted smartly and gestured for the general to follow him. "If you'll come this way sir"

Descending through the rock in the lift Hank Landry was struck by how long the trip took. Nothing said 'secret' more effectively than being so far underground that it took whole minutes to reach Stargate Command. Except perhaps the number of forms he had had to sign before he was told about the stargate project at all...

The lift opened to reveal a smallish man wearing glasses in a green SGC jumpsuit.

"Welcome to Stargate Command sir" he said with a smile "I'm Sergeant Walter Harriman, I'm to take you to General O'Neill."

"Lead on" Landry replied, looking around curiously at the painted corridors.

Jack was sprawled in one of the chairs in the briefing room, fiddling with a pen and looked up when they entered.

"Hank" he said standing with a smile, "bout time you got here."

"Jack. Quite the place you've got here"

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Landry moved to the window, staring fascinated at the stargate. "Bigger than I expected"

"Everyone says that" Jack moved to stand beside him, hands thrust into his pockets. After a few more moments he turned back to the table. "Right, I have organised a tour for you, then a sort of handing over of the paperwork. Then you get to have a meeting with your heads of departments." He gave a snarky grin "fun day ahead Hank, the stargate will still be there tomorrow. Hopefully..."

...

Hours later the two Generals were in the canteen, coffee and cake set in front of them. Landry, although doing his best to hide it, had a slightly overwhelmed expression in his eyes. Jack watched him, sympathetic but not showing it, allowing the new commander to maintain the illusion that he was in perfect control of his emotions.

"It's a great job" he said, taking a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Doubt it ever gets boring" Landry replied.

"Nope. Although the base being compromised does get old pretty fast."

"I'm sure."

Jack looked up at someone approaching over his shoulder, and Landry turned to see. Choosing a dessert from the fridge was a man in rumpled blue BDUs, glasses halfway down his nose and an absentminded expression.

"Daniel" Jack called. The man's head turned, apparently surprised to find the Generals eating cake.

"Jack" he came over, taking the seat Jack nodded at.

"General Landry, meet Dr Daniel Jackson"

"Pleased to meet you Dr Jackson" Landry gave the younger man a searching look, glad to finally meet him. Dr Jackson, as both a former member of SG-1 as well as in his own right, was a bit of a legend. It was comforting to see that he was so human – to be specific, a dishevelled human with tired eyes and a vague look on his face as though he was thinking about 5 different things at once. In a peculiar way it gave him hope about how he would cope in this strange world. These people were not perfect superhuman machines, they were normal. Granted, normal genius's who explored other worlds and battled aliens, but still.

Daniel smiled back at him "You too General. Welcome to the Stargate Programme."

"It's good to finally be here."

Daniel had a restrained expression, as though not wanting to dispel this attitude. Jack sent him a glance as if surprised by this. Instead Daniel shoved his glasses back up his nose, took a gulp of coffee, and gave the Commander of Stargate command a frank, open look "We are glad to have you here sir. And good luck. I think you might need it."


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel met Dr Lam at the entrance to the SGC. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but the slim, exotic looking woman being escorted towards him wasn't it. For one thing, she looked young. Very young. Although if Landry was her father she couldn't really be old... Daniel gave a mental shrug and put on his best 'welcome to the mountain' smile. He really should be packing for Atlantis, but then he could see why Jack didn't want General Landry to do the introductory tour for the new CMO – and not least because the general still kept getting lost and turning up in odd places on the base. At least, he said he was getting lost. It may well just be a clever way of finding out what was going on in his new command. Daniel had a feeling that their new leader was a lot cannier than he let on.

"Welcome to Stargate Cammand" he said when the woman reached him "I'm Daniel Jackson."

She gave him a brief smile "Carolyn Lam" she took in the front of the base, taking it all in. "This should be... interesting."

"That's one way to put it" Daniel replied wryly "Follow me."

Dr Lam was not a talkative person he decided as they walked through the base. She was observant though, and was paying attention to anything he said. Maybe she was nervous. Or just, not talkative. He took her straight to the infirmary, thinking she would probably want to see where she would be managing before having a tour of the rest of the base.

"Handy for the gateroom" he said, gesturing for her to enter before him "as that's where most of our injuries come from." She nodded, turning on one foot to see the whole room. "Your office is that way, there is a long stay ward down there and some labs and isolation rooms just around the corner. I imagine one of your staff can give you a more thorough talk trough the facilities."

"It's better equipped than General O'Neill had me believe" another smile flickered over her face as she looked around.

"Yes, well, Jack was probably a bit biased, he didn't really like this place."

"Fair enough. I don't imagine many people would." Daniel wasn't quite sure whether she meant the infirmary specifically or the base as a whole.

"I'll give you a quick tour now, then I'm afraid there's a whole lotta paperwork to read and sign"

"I wondered when I was going to have to do that" she gave a resigned grimace.

Daniel smiled sympathetically and led her back out to the main corridors.

"Apart from the lowest section housing the gateroom and control room, each level is laid out in pretty much the same way" he explained, pointing out the main features on each one. "You'll get the hang of it soon, but it can be a bit disorientating at first."

She nodded, showing neither the bravado commonly displayed by new military personnel nor the bewilderment of the scientists. Daniel was beginning to see why Jack had been so set on hiring her, even if it did cause problems with the –

"General!" he said, surprised to find his boss in the briefing room at this hour.

"Dr Jackson" Landry gave him a quick glance, "Carolyn." Daniel couldn't read the generals face, even after years of practice on Jack. Dr Lams expression was stony. Daniel stepped back. Clearly there was no need for him to introduce people, and he really wanted to make it to Atlantis in one piece.

"General" she said, barely the right side of polite.

"Hm" he grunted, choosing to ignore it. Daniel was impressed with his bravery, the doctor had a scorching glare and the set of her shoulders reminded him of Sam when she about to make a point. The sort of point that involved hitting someone.

"Jack told me you had been appointed. Congratulations."

"Thank you. He didn't mention he was leaving."

"Things move fast around here"

"I'm sure they do." She turned to Daniel "You mentioned paperwork?"

"Umm... yes, yes I did. It's in my office."

"Well then" she waited for him to lead on.

"Err... right." He looked at the general "if you'll excuse us sir." As they left, he couldn't be sure if the general looked disappointed they were going or amused at his obvious discomfort. Boy he hoped those two started to get along better soon! Jacks inbox would be pretty full if they didn't...

* * *

And finished :) had a bit of a block towards the end there. As Mitchell was introduced properly in the series he doesnt get a chapter. I think there may be another story following on from this one sometime.

Thank you everyone who has followed or reviewed - you helped me bridge the block :)


End file.
